The use of storage compartments within motor vehicles can take the form of a glove compartment, also known as a glove box, in-dashboard recesses and compartments within consoles. Although a glove compartment provides a convenient area to store items out of sight, access to the items can be difficult to reach by a driver or back seat occupant of the motor vehicle. In addition, although in-dashboard recesses and compartments within consoles can provide storage spaces and areas for which devices can be held, they typically do not allow for convenient viewing of a device while the motor vehicle is in operation. As such, there is a need for a device holder and storage compartment that can be used during the operation of a motor vehicle and placed out of sight when the device holder is not needed.